


Anything For You

by Contego



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art Student Keith, M/M, coffee shop shiro, hello yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contego/pseuds/Contego
Summary: Shiro hates birthdays. Keith hopes he can change that.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'M A MARINE NOW!!! But I leave again in 10 days for my MCT soon.

The cold and stray snowflakes from the outdoors blew into the small coffee shop every so often as each guest made their way inside. And each time, without fail, Shiro shuddered as soon as the cold hit his hands. Even from behind the coffee bar, the cold still stung with brute force. Shiro sighed heavily, looking at the cup to see what the next concoction he would be forced to make. With practiced ease, the complicated latte quickly found itself in the hands of a tired college student. 

 

“Here you go!” Shiro flashed a toothy smile, waving off the quiet male. Shiro watched as he made his way to an isolated corner to work on his copious amounts of homework. A twinge of empathy surged through his body at the sight. Shiro’s weekends and free time were spent buried in mountains of astrophysics and astronomy homework. 

 

“Yikes. That reminds me of a certain someone.” Hunk said with a chuckle, placing a firm hand on Shiro’s shoulder. With a sigh, Shiro brushed him away and walked toward the register. He pulled out his wallet, entering in a few drinks and promptly paying for them. 

 

“Am I free to go, Hunk?”

 

“Why’re you asking me? You’re the manager, Shiro. Leave when you want.” Hunk watched as Shiro began to make the drinks, sticking them into a cupholder. The older man took his apron off, switching it out for his black, wool classic coat. Quickly, he tied his burgundy scarf around his neck and put his brown leather gloves on. Even though his right hand was an unfeeling prosthetic, he wouldn’t sacrifice the aesthetic of his outfit for the practicality of only wearing one glove. 

 

If there was one thing Shiro hated the most, it was the cold. Winter was his least favorite time of year and unfortunately, it was snowing outside. Which meant the proper gear was needed. He grabbed the cupholder, making his way around the counter.

 

“Shiro! Wait!” Shiro paused, looking at his longtime friend Hunk.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Happy birthday, bro.” Hunk flashed another smile and gave a wave. Shiro gave a quick smile back. His friends really did mean well.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Shiro mumbled on his way out, shuddering at the dreaded cold. The walk back to the campus wasn’t long, but the silence made it seem much longer than it actually was. The soft clicking of his black derby shoes was the only thing he heard besides the wisping of the bitter wind. The sun was already setting, which only meant it would get colder and colder with each passing minute. 

 

“Fuck, it’s cold…” Shiro muttered, pulling his scarf up over his nose. Despite the cold and the silence, Shiro eventually walked up on the building doors, entering and immediately basking in the warmth that the building provided. As soon as he recovered from the shock of the heat, the sound of music carrying down the halls and into Shiro’s ears. A smile crept up his face as he started to follow the music, the lyrics starting to become clearer. It was  _ their  _ song. 

 

Shiro walked up to the classroom door, opening it slightly. Even though he only cracked the door open an inch the scent of paints and clay invaded Shiro’s nose. But it wasn’t harsh to his senses anymore since he smelt this familiar scent almost every single day. Quietly, Shiro stepped inside the art room. 

 

His heart immediately fluttered at the sight. There stood Keith, his hair pulled back into a ponytail and his tongue sticking out to the side as he painted long strokes onto a stark white canvas. Different colored paints smeared across Keith’s face and his apron only made Shiro smile. Keith would always come home smeared in paints and clay, which Shiro happily would wash off of him in the bath. But even though Shiro drew closer to Keith, the other just was too focused on his project that he didn’t notice. Shiro sat down in a chair behind Keith, setting the coffee onto the table. He laid his head in the palm of his head, smiling as he watched Keith work. 

 

“Wow, it’s beautiful,” Shiro said over the music, hoping that would gain Keith’s attention. Which it did.

 

“Woah- what the fuck?!” Keith yelled as he whipped around to face Shiro. He immediately started to frown, crossing his arms. His scowl was supposed to scare Shiro, but it never worked. 

 

“Sorry! It’s only me!” Shiro put his hands up in defense, laughing lightly. Keith’s eyes narrowed but quickly filled with panic. 

 

“Close your eyes! Don’t look!” Keith scrambled to take his painting and hide it away from Shiro’s prying eyes. The other complied, closing his eyes until he heard Keith’s scrambling finish, “You can open your eyes now.” Keith’s voice was softer this time, the initial rage of Shiro scaring him subsiding. 

 

“What were you painting?” Shiro asked softly, pulling Keith close to him. The younger man sighed in annoyance, sitting in Shiro’s lap. 

 

“It was your birthday present…” His voice trailed off, arms wrapping around Shiro’s neck. He could almost feel Shiro’s eye-roll.

 

“Babe… You know how I feel about celebrating my birthday.” Shiro sighed, but still wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist.

 

“Yeah, I know how you feel, but… But I can’t just  _ not  _ do anything for you, y’know?” Keith’s voice was low. Shiro sighed once more, pulling Keith closer to him and to which Keith laid his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck. Shiro hated celebrating his birthday ever since he was a teenager. It just brought back memories he didn’t want to be resurfaced. So, when they began dating Keith’s senior year of high school (and Shiro’s freshman year of college), Shiro made his wishes clear: no celebrating his birthday. Of course, each year Keith would push him about it and get him something small like chocolate. But this year, Keith decided that Shiro deserved something special… So, he turned to the thing he does best---art. 

 

“Don’t you think your parents want you to be happy on your birthday?  What happened--”

 

“Keith---Don’t. Can’t we just treat it like a regular day? I brought you coffee. Turtle mocha with milk chocolate. Your favorite.” 

 

“First, thanks for the coffee, Shiro. Second, it’ll be a regular day. But… a regular day where I force you to wear a birthday hat, take you on a date, give you a gift, and shove cake in your face,” Keith looked up at Shiro, “Just a regular day.” Shiro wanted to protest, but knowing Keith and his stubbornness, Shiro would never win that fight. He never does. So, with a sigh, he nodded.

 

“Yeah. A regular day.” Keith smiled, getting up from Shiro’s lap. 

 

“Great! Let me get my coat and we can go about our regular day.” Keith switched out his paint-covered smock with a black leather jacket and his usual black, fingerless gloves. That was practically his signature item. They each grabbed their coffee, standing for a few moments to enjoy the pure bliss that is caffeine.  Keith took ahold of Shiro’s arm, laying his head on the other. With a soft smile, Shiro led them from the paint smelling classroom. 

 

“What now, babe? We have an entire regular day to get on with!” Keith snorted at Shiro’s sarcasm, but he appreciated that at least Shiro was playing along with his antics. 

 

“Well… I was thinking we could take shelter inside my shitty car and the rest will be a surprise.” Keith decided to take the lead now, leading Shiro toward the parking lot B. The art school had the best parking. Keith always got a spot right in the front. Maybe it was fate. Or maybe it was that he was there first thing in the morning, which rendered all the good spots open. Keith decided that it was probably both. Of course, Shiro didn’t mind catching a ride from his boyfriend either. But it especially sucked when his classes didn’t start until 12 on the days Keith’s began at 9 AM sharp. But getting to sit back and watch Keith work was mesmerizing. The way he could manipulate colors and turn a stark, white easel into something beautiful and museum-worthy was worth getting up a little earlier. He loved it when Keith would come home with a painting in hand, spending hours trying to figure out where to even put it. 

 

“Here we are! Get in, she’s unlocked.” Keith let go of Shiro, quickly jumping into the car and starting it to heat it up. Shiro got in the passenger side, buckling up and shivering from the cold that he so very much despised. The younger man pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. 

 

“Fuck, I almost forgot! Open up the dash and wear what’s inside.” Keith’s grin only meant Shiro would  _ not  _ enjoy what he had in store for him. The man went to open up the dash, deflating at the sight. It’s a fucking birthday hat. 

 

“Keith, I’m not---”

 

“No! You’re going to wear it or I won’t do that thing you like for a whole  _ month _ .” Keith smirked, knowing he had Shiro under his thumb.

 

“Wha-?!  _ Babe _ ! Really? No-  _ fuck _ , fine…” Shiro grumbled, mumbling under his breath as he placed the hat on his head. He felt like such an idiot wearing it, but… He  _ really  _ liked the thing Keith was talking about. Like…  _ A lot _ . 

 

The drive Keith took them on was fairly lengthy but ended in front of a building Shiro always loved to see. The local planetarium that was a part of the Union Station’s Science City. Shiro’s frown from having to wear the stupid birthday hat quickly dissolved into a huge, child-like grin. Keith swore that Shiro acted like he was six all the time. 

 

“Come on, Kashi, we’ve got stars to explore. Science to do!” Keith said over enthusiastically as he jumped out of the car. Shiro followed him, practically dragging Keith through the doors of the building. He bit his lip in excitement as he watched Keith pay for their tickets, then taking him by the hand through the entrance. Even though Shiro has been here probably a thousand times, the damn place never failed to amaze him. He loved everything about it… Even if Science City was geared toward elementary students.

 

“Keith, can we  _ please  _ go watch the next movie in the planetarium? It’s about the constellations in Kansas City right now.” Shiro begged, which Keith complied. The two made their way to the movie theater, sitting back as the movie began to play around the domed structure. Shiro gripped onto Keith’s hand, another smile forming on his face. It warmed Keith’s heart to see Shiro so…  _ happy  _ on his birthday. It was a sight he wasn’t really used to seeing this time of year. 

 

“ _ Gosh _ , my favorite constellation has to be Draco. Because not only is it the name of Draco Malfoy, but because it’s a dragon. Cool, right?” Shiro babled as he continued to watch, only glancing in Keith’s direction when he wanted affirmation that his facts were cool. They weren’t, but Keith loved his passion for space.  

 

“I also really love the constellation Urs-” Keith couldn’t take it anymore, so he pulled Shiro close to him and kissed him. Their kisses were always soft and gentle. Even if Shiro was rough in bed, he always made sure to treat Keith’s kisses with the respect they deserved. The movie drowned out as they continued their kiss, making sure to be quiet. God, Keith loved the way Shiro’s lips just seemed to belong to his. 

 

“Happy birthday, Takashi,” Keith said softly against Shiro’s lips. He was expecting the other to pull away and get upset, but instead, Shiro just smiled sneaking in another kiss.

 

“You’ve always made this time of year a little more bearable. I’m actually having fun… So, thank you, babe. I love you so fucking much.” 

 

“Anything for you, Kashi.” Shiro wanted nothing more than to have really kinky birthday sex with Keith, but he also wanted to go see more space videos and look at the animals. He was so conflicted. Fortunately, Keith knew exactly what to do.

 

“If you want, we can go see the animals then book it back home so I can do that thing you like so much,” Keith whispered into Shiro’s ear, biting his earlobe.  _ Fuck _ . He really wanted to get home. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , that sounds perfect. Let’s hurry, baby.” Shiro pulled Keith from his seat, dragging him to the animals. The two awed and exchanged teasing glances and words, hoping to work the other up before they got home. 

 

Fortunately for them, they got home in a timely manner. 

 

***

 

Keith snuggled up against Shiro’s bare chest, sighing softly. He was extremely tired. Shiro really knew how to wear him out. 

 

“Hey, babe?” Shiro asked softly, playing with Keith’s hair. Keith gave a curt noise to signal he was awake and listening, “What were you painting?”

 

“It was supposed to be your present, but I couldn’t get it done in time… But it was a family portrait.” Shiro looked at him, obviously not putting two and two together, “I remember a photo you showed me of your mom and dad. So, I decided to paint them. It’s nothing big and fancy… Just them and you sitting on a park bench together.” Keith felt self-conscious. He didn’t want to upset Shiro in the slightest. So, this was completely walking a thin line. Keith looked up at Shiro, expecting him to be angry. But instead, he saw Shiro wiping away a stray tear. 

 

“Are you okay, Kashi?”

 

“Yeah-- fuck, Keith, I’m better than that. I’m great,” Shiro wiped another one away, sighing, “It sounds like the best painting ever. I can’t wait to hang it up.” Shiro placed a kiss on Keith’s head, smiling. 

 

“I love you, Keith. So much. For once, I’m able to actually enjoy my birthday.” The two began to doze off in each other’s arms, completely and utterly comfortable. The day had been perfect. The only thing they didn’t get to do was--

 

“The cake!” Keith practically shouted, sending Shiro flying up in a panic.

 

“What’s wrong?!”

 

“The cake! I didn't get to shove cake in your face!” Shiro stared at Keith, obviously taking in what he just said. 

 

“You’re such a jerk! I thought something was wrong!” Shiro grumbled as he laid back down, pulling Keith close once more, “Do it tomorrow.”

 

“So… We get to have Shiro’s Birthday Part 2?” Keith asked, hopeful. He doesn’t know if it was Shiro’s sleepy state or if he truly meant it, but either way, he would make him keep his word.

 

“Yeah. Birthday part 2.” Keith smiled at that, happily falling asleep in Shiro’s arms. Operation Get-Shiro-To Celebrate-his-birthday was a complete success. Time to plan for next year. 


End file.
